X-23: A New Beginning
by HOBOKAT
Summary: What does X-23 do once she is free from the clutches of the facility? Does she keep running? Or should she try and live a normal life? Now Laura has to adjust to a society that is more foreign to her than she had originally thought, and will be led on an adventure where she battles old enemies, new ones, and even her inner demons (continuation of X-23: Origin). Update coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

_**This will be the first official chapter to my X-23 story arc. It will contain a lot of similar elements to the comics, but will have my own special twists, turns, Characters and details that may have not been present.**_

 _ **The story is based off of 'X-23: Target X' but will stray away from the continuity a bit as the story progresses. Anyway, without further ado...**_

 **X-23: Escape**

 **Chapter 1: A New Start**

 _ **Unknown Location, October 5, 2012**_

Darkness… that was all that Laura Kinney could see. She didn't know where she was. All that Laura knew at that moment was that she was definitely captured, and was being held prisoner. Maybe her captors were gonna rape her? Make her a slave that did _their_ bidding? _They don't know what I am,_ Laura thought.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. It was a bit too bright to see anything for the first couple of seconds. Her eyes needed to adjust to the sudden exposure to the light. Once Laura's sight came back to her, she scanned the room to see where exactly she was. Laura was sat at a large stainless steel table that had a desk lamp, that somehow turned on, was shined directly at her face. The room was plain, walls were concrete gray, and there was two mirrors inside that Laura was sure that they were one way. They were watching her and she knew it. She could smell them.

"Yeah, definitely captured." Laura muttered to herself. She took her eyes off of the mirror, from her reflection, to her wrists. She was handcuffed to the chair she was sitting in. Laura struggled to try and break out of the cuffs until the door swung open, and two men entered. One man had a familiar scent, but she couldn't make out his face with the bright light shining on her face. The second man was a complete stranger to her. She didn't recognize his smell at all.

"Hello Laura… or should I say X-23." The first man said with a deep intimidating voice as he slapped a document folder onto the desk that showed photos of herself. The men's faces couldn't be seen through the severe lighting that shone on Laura's face, so that made it harder to identify her captors.

"Who are you?" Laura said with venom in her voice as she tried to gaze at the men with fire in her eyes.

"The real question is X-23" The first man said pointing his finger at her. "Who are you?" He repeated her question.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked perplexed. She had no idea what they wanted or what they planned on doing to her. At _least the facility taught me how to withstand torture,_ she thought.

"Your an assassin!" The first man blurted out in anger as he slammed his fists onto the table. "I have seen _your_ work and I know what you're capable of!"

Laura didn't speak whatsoever. She just observed what these men knew about her. She was curious.

"Calm down Nick." The second man spoke up as he put his hand on his shoulders reassuringly. After a moment, the first man, Nick finally calmed down a bit.

"Look, we are not the bad guys. We just want to know your story." The second man said in a soft tone.

"Why?" Was all that Laura could say.

"About a year ago, _we_ uncovered a secret facility deep in the Canadian wilderness." The second man explained. "The building was destroyed itself. But there was an underground part that had files of what it was researching… you." He motioned at her with his hands.

Laura was taken aback at this. She thought she destroyed that hell hole that took so much from her. Laura started to panic, she was breathing heavily and was struggling to get out of the chair once more. She even popped her right foot claw and kicked under the table, with the claw going straight through like a hot knife on butter.

"Calm down Laura! We are not going to hurt you!" The first man said as he backed up from the table. _He didn't feel like getting stabbed today._

"Get away from me!" Laura snapped as she tried to release her footclaw from the table.

 _It was now stuck._

 _ **30 Minutes Later:**_

After several minutes, everybody calms down yet again and they continue the interrogation. "Laura, we need to know your story... Why this happened to you." The first man motioned at the hole in the table.

"You have the letter that you found on me don't you?" Laura asked the men.

They both nod in unison at her question. "Yes we do... why?" The second man then asked.

"Did you read it?" Laura said curiously.

"Well… no we did--" the second man said before being interrupted.

"Read it! You'll know what you wanted." Laura said in a bitter tone.

The first man walks out of the room and returns with a piece of paper in his hand a moment later. Both men took their time to look over the letter and what it had to say:

 _Dear Laura,_

 _When I started this project, I was a different person. I was so cut off from everyone and everything, that I became almost emotionless. I have never loved anyone or anything since I was a child. But that was until you came along. I told myself over and over again that I would never get attached to you the way I did, and I failed. But that failure was the best thing that had ever happened to me._

 _You Laura, were the best thing that had entered my life the day you were born. That made it all harder when the facility told me not to treat you like a child, like a human being. They only saw you as a weapon, while I saw you as much more than that. I had enough of their games with you, how they treated you. So I broke you out of there. And I somehow knew that I probably wouldn't survive that night as well._

 _I knew that they had a contingency plan for me if I were to try something like this, and maybe I was right. I can never ask for forgiveness, I can't. But what I do ask for you Laura, is to keep living, to keep fighting for your life. I love you._

 _Sincerely, Sarah Kinney_

Both men were in awe about what they had just read. It had almost brought tears to their eyes as the result. "I'm sorry for your loss." The second man spoke up.

"I to, am sincerely sorry as well." The first man also replied. "But this doesn't tell us much about you though." He then added.

"All you need to know was that I killed everyone in there. I am the only survivor that managed to escape with my life." Laura said simply.

"What about after?" It took us about a year to find you. Where did you go?" The first man asked.

"Why do you you want to know?" Laura asked perplexed. I don't know these men. What they want. What they probably need.

The first man reached for the lamp and turned it off. Laura had a good look at the men who held her prisoner. She saw someone probably way worse than the facility.

"My name is director Nick Fury, and I work with Shield, and this is Matthew Murdock. Your lawyer." Fury introduced.

"What do you want with me?" Laura asked him with some fear and anger mixed in. _She knew what Shield would use her for. She would use her as a weapon. No better than the facility._

"We want _you_ to answer for your crimes! You have been responsible for over two hundred murders and some deserve justice!" Fury stated matter of factly.

"The only way to prove your innocence Laura, is to hear your side of everything. We know so far that this facility had used you. But we need to know if _you_ remained a cold blooded killer." Murdock explained in a soft tone.

"What do you want to know?" Laura asked. _She knew that fighting was pointless. Even though she could withstand torture, everybody had a breaking point. Everybody had a weakness._

"Start from after the facility. What you did within the year it took us to find you." Murdock said as he reached for a chair and sat in it. Nick Fury also did so but sat far away from the table. _He saw Laura's foot claw and didn't want to be on the receiving end of it._

"I ran to the only place I knew… the only other place that was home." Laura explained with her eyes welling up with tears but managed to hold them back.

 _ **San Francisco California, August 29, 2011**_

 _ **6:56 am:**_

 _It had been nearly six weeks since I had fled from the facility. I was alone and cold. I had no-one after what had happened to my mother. That was the reason why I was even there in San Francisco. To be with family._

Laura sat on a bench across the street in a residential area of the sprawling city. She wore an old white and red star wars t-shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of nike black and white high tops. She had broken into a thrift store a couple of weeks back and stole as much clothes as she could carry. Laura still didn't really have a certain style since most of her life she had worn old pink dresses and combat fatigues. _At least it was a step up,_ she thought.

Laura had _her_ eyes set on this particular apartment building. She had been observing the whole block for a couple of days, trying to see if it was the exact place she had remembered from two years ago. It was hard for her to look at it though. She remembered when her mom first took her here. It was a mission sure, but it was a memory that Laura liked. Laura felt like a hero that day when she had killed that man that had threatened her cousin's life.

Laura quickly rushes out of her thoughts when she sees a woman with short pixie styled black hair and light green eyes walk out of the apartment building with a purple bathrobe and a cup of coffee in her right hand. Laura instantly recognized the woman. It was her aunt Debbie. She instantly recognized the similarities that her and her mother shared. Laura saw Debbie grab a newspaper that was in the driveway and walked back inside a moment later.

Now that Laura knew this was the place, now it was time to properly meet her family. Have a family. _That is what mom wanted for me_. Laura stands up from the bench and grabs her rucksack, swinging it over her shoulders before she walks across the street to the apartment.

Laura stood there at the door for a very long time. _She didn't know what to say. What could she say?_ Laura was definitely very nervous, that much was certain.

 _"Cmon! I have been blown up, fallen out of airliners that were thousands of feet up in the air, and have been impaled. I can do this."_ Laura muttered to herself. She let's out an audible sigh and raises her arm to knock on the door.

After a couple of seconds, the door opens to reveal the same woman that she had seen a couple of minutes ago. It was her aunt which made her glad. "Hello?" Debbie said simply as she looked at the Laura with curiosity.

"Hello." Laura said back. She still didn't know what else to say. Her tongue was twisted up.

"Are you lost? Debbie asked Laura. She didn't know who this girl was even though _she_ looked very familiar.

Laura couldn't help but smile at her question. "No. I found where I'm supposed to be." Laura said blushing.

Debbie just chuckled "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Laura Kinney. Sarah's daughter" Laura answered back with a bright smile that she didn't even know she had.

Debbie just stood there in shock. _Sarah's daughter? I didn't even know she had a daughter. Wait a minute! Now I remember Sarah telling me about her!_ "Do you want to come in?" Debbie asked, not sure what else to say.

Laura just nods in acceptance and brushes past Debbie, and entering the apartment. Once Debbie closed the door, she turned around to see Laura standing in front of her, waiting for something.

"Do you-um want breakfast? I'm making pancakes." Debbie asked Laura.

"Yes please." Laura nodded very quickly. She hadn't really had any actual food since she had left the facility. _Even then the diet they had her on, consisted of only vitamins and minerals. No carbs. No flavor._

"Well follow me then." Debbie said as she walked from the door and into the kitchen. Laura followed closely behind and also entered. "Take a seat." Debbie politely gestured at the dining table.

Laura accepted and sat down, but scanning the room for threats. _Old habits die hard I guess. No. The facility could still be hunting me down. They could look here if they wanted but they know I'm not that stupid. I hope they think I'm not that stupid,_ Laura thought.

"So, where is your mother?" Debbie asked Laura as she mixed the pancake batter in a bowl and poured some onto the stove top.

 _Shit! What should I say!? I can't just tell her that my mother is dead! Think Laura! Think!_ "She uh… is on a business trip. Yeah she went went to Japan for a couple of months and had me come here." Laura tried to sound convincing. _I lie all the time, why was it so hard to now?_

"Dammit!" Debbie said in frustration as she accidentally touched the stove. "Sarah could have at least called to ask if it was okay."

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Laura asked with some hope.

"Of course Laura. You always hav--" Debbie was about to day before a voice from upstairs interrupted her.

"MOM! WHERE IS THE HAIRSPRAY!?" The voice called from upstairs. The voice sounded that of a sixteen year old girl.

"It's under the sink _Megan!_ Just look!" Debbie shouted from the kitchen. "Sorry about that, _your_ cousin is a handful sometimes."

"OH! FOUND IT!" Megan shouted back in complete surprise.

"Well at least now Megan will have someone to talk to." Debbie sighed.

"She doesn't have friends?" Laura asked perplexed. _The only information she had on teenagers, we're from magazines she would look at from a store until being scurried away from the shopkeeper._

"She was abducted, two years ago. She still has some issues with what happened and all the kids think she's crazy sometimes." Debbie said sadly. _She didn't like her daughter being alone. But maybe now that will change with her cousin now staying._

Laura just nods in acknowledgement. She already knew the whole story, but Debbie didn't know that Laura was there to. "I think I heard her leave the bathroom. I wanna meet her." Laura said as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen, then upstairs.

"Tell her to come down for breakfast as well!" Debbie shouted out to Laura.

"Who you yelling at mom?" Megan asked as she snuck up behind her mother. She had the same light green eyes as her mother, but her hair was spiked in the back and had long bangs that covered half of her face. What was definitely different was that Megan's hair was dyed bleach blonde instead of it being raven colored.

"Oh _shit_! Debbie jumped up at her daughter's surprise appearance. "Don't do that Megan!" She said really annoyed.

"Sorry?" Megan said confused. "Who were you yelling at mom?" She repeats.

"Your cousin is here." Debbie simply stated.

"Cousin? I don't have any cousins?" Megan said in complete surprise and confusion. Megan came from the stairwell inside the kitchen instead of the one in the hallway.

"You do have _a cousin_ , her name is Laura." Debbie explained. "She arrived just this morning."

"Where is this _Laura_ then?" Megan said mockingly

"She must have went to your room. She really wanted to meet _you_." Debbie said, pointing the spatula towards the direction of the stairwell.

Before Debbie could say anything else, Megan immediately ran upstairs, and towards her room. Megan bursted in her room to find Laura flipping through a notebook of drawings. The drawings were of a shadowy figure with a knife or rope. "What the hell are _you_ doing in my room!?" Megan asked in anger.

"Why do you draw the man who kidnapped you?" Laura asked Megan, and ignoring her question.

"That's none of your business!" Megan snapped at her as she rushed up to Laura and snatched the notebook from her hands.

"It is my business." Laura said rather to calmly. "Because I killed him." Laura then said out of nowhere in a whisper.

However, Megan managed to hear her cousin's last answer and just stood there in shock and fear. "W-what did _you_ say?" Megan asked in a stutter.

Laura just gazed at her but remained silent.

Megan turned on her heels and quickly left her room and rushed downstairs. Well that didn't end well, Laura thought.

•••

"Mom!" Megan shouted at the top of her lungs. As she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Debbie asked confused as she set down the stack of pancakes on the dining table.

" _She_ just told me something!" Megan shouted in anger as she pointed her finger at Laura who was slowly walking in with her head bowed in shame.

"What did she tell you?" Debbie asked confused. _What was up with her daughter?_

Megan turned her attention towards Laura. "Tell _her_ what you told me!"

Laura looked up at both Megan and Debbie, _not knowing what to say yet again. What could she say? She hoped that Megan wouldn't have heard her say what she had said._

"Tell her!" Megan repeated hysterically.

"Megan? Settle down sweetie." Debbie placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder reassuringly.

Megan just shrugged it off and looked at her mother with her fists balled up. " _You_ must think I'm crazy huh?" Megan asked surprisingly calm.

"Never Megan, I just--" Debbie was about to say before getting rudely interrupted by her daughter.

"Just what? That I'm some fucking nut that misheard my cousin say something I'm sure that she said!?" Megan bursted out with anger boiling inside her.

"Megan! Watch your language!" Debbie said with her teeth gritted.

"Whatever." Megan said as she stormed out of the kitchen door, and leaving the house.

"Megan!" Debbie called out but to no avail, she returns. Debbie took a seat in the nearest chair next to her and sat down at the dining table. Debbie let out a heavy sigh as she rested her head in her arms on the table until she notices Laura still standing in the same spot like a statue. "I'm sorry you had to see that Laura."

"It's alright. Where did she go?" Laura asked her aunt with curiosity.

"Probably school. She sometimes ditches so she could be anywhere at this point." Debbie explained. She stood up and made her way to Laura, and placing her right hand on her shoulders. "We should probably get you registered into school as well."

"I uh... already took care of that." Laura muttered.

"Oh?" Debbie said completely surprised.

"Yes. I enrolled there a couple of weeks ago." Laura said matter of factly. _It wasn't a total lie. However she did have to fill out a ton of paperwork that she didn't understand one bit. Laura even had to make up most information that she had written down._

"Well, how about we get you settled in here first, before you go to school?" Debbie asked with a smile

Laura returned the smile and nodded in agreement. _Laura had her eyes on the pancakes behind her aunt however. That was all she wanted at the moment. She was really hungry._

 _ **Unknown Location, October 5, 2012**_

"So Debbie and Megan are actually your family?" Murdock asked Laura with surprise. _He had never heard of an assassin that had family._

"Yes. They are from my mother's side." Laura explained.

"You're still not giving us what we need." Fury said frustrated.

"What exactly do you need?" Laura said with venom as she glared daggers at him. "You wanted to know what I did, and I'm telling you just that."

"What your telling me miss Kinney, is some teenage bullshit drama story with your moody cousin!" Fury said unnecessarily loud.

"Keep talking like that and when I get out of these cuffs, I'm going straight for you." Laura laughed a bit at her remark.

"Is that a threat?" Fury asked. He wanted to push her buttons just to see what she would actually do. _Maybe not the best idea though._

"Shut up Nick. We aren't gonna get anywhere with violence." Murdock stated ironically. "Will you please continue Laura?"

"Sure. Whatever." Laura rolled her eyes. _I have definitely spent too much time with Megan._

 _ **San Francisco California, August 30, 2011**_

 _ **3:47 am:**_

 _I just spent the whole day with my aunt Debbie at the house with her, while she tried to find somewhere for me to sleep at. She had me sleep on the sofa for one night, until she could clear out the room that they had only used for storage so that I could stay in there. Megan didn't talk to me at all after she got out of school. She was still mad that I didn't say anything to back her up. I did however get to meet Debbie boyfriend, Desmond. He was alright I guess, he just always looked at me in a weird way._

"Morning sleepy head." Debbie shook Laura by the forearm, waking her up from her sleep.

"Huh?" Laura said still groggy. She jolt up suddenly and looked around the room frantically for a moment. "Mom!" She said in a scared tone and began to panic.

"Laura it's me! Your aunt Debbie!" She said as she engulfed her in a tight hug. _It was something that Laura liked. She liked the safety she felt when she hugged someone._ "You're okay Laura."

After a couple of minutes, Laura finally calms down from her sudden outburst. "Thank you aunt Debbie."

"You miss your mother huh?" Debbie asked. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. You have no idea." Laura said meekly. _I just wish I could tell you the truth._

Debbie just smiles. "Don't worry Laura. She will be back." Debbie said with a small tint of sadness. _Does she know? Why is she getting sad?_ "Well I just wanted to wake you up before Megan did."

"Why?" Laura asked simply confused.

"Megan tends to use all the hot water in the mornings. Thought it would be nice to give you a chance to use the shower first." Debbie answered with a chuckle.

Laura just sat there and tilted her head in confusion still. _She didn't know what Debbie was talking about._

"It's your first day of school today remember?" Debbie rolled her eyes. "Cmon, Megan wakes up in fifteen minutes." Debbie added before walking away from the living room and into the kitchen. "Oh! And I picked out some of Megan's old clothes for you."

Laura didn't say anything, but acknowledges Debbie and gets up off of the couch. Laura looks through the clothing that Debbie had left until she had found something that had appealed to her. She then took the living room stairwell and went upstairs to where the bathroom was located, and walked inside, and shutting the door.

Laura flipped the light switch on and placed the clothes near the sink. Laura caught a glance of herself in the mirror and realizes she does look pretty gross and grimaces at her sleepy self. You would think an assassin would look good no matter what. _Oh well._ Laura goes to the shower and turns it on before pulling the little lever up, with the shower head activating and the steaming hot liquid pouring out of it. She then proceeds to remove all of her clothing until there is nothing left but a pile of pajamas remaining on the tile floor.

Laura steps into the shower, wincing at first when the steaming hot water suddenly hit her. After a couple of seconds, she gets used to the hot temperatures and feels nothing but relaxation. This was foreign to Laura. _She was always washed with either a hose in her cell, or washed herself in a river._ She relaxed her head on the wall under the shower head, and let the water pour down her back.

 _She remembered what they had done to her on a daily basis at the facility for years. They would put her through rigorous training that would be hazardous for normal people. She remembered when Zander tortured her for two days straight. She remembered when he had forcibly took out her bone claws with nothing but a scalpel and a pair of pliers. Laura even remembered the night, when she had killed her mother. The only person who cared for her._

Laura's anger skyrocketed as she reminisced at her horrible childhood, that she hadn't noticed that she had popped her claws out, with them going straight through the plastic of the bathtub. Laura only noticed what she had done, when she had opened her eyes and saw blood flooding down the drain. Laura looked at her hands and saw that she had unleashed her claws. She quickly pulls them out and sees the four small holes that she had left.

 _Well this isn't good…_

•••

Laura finished up her shower and got out, before drying herself off and throwing on her clothes. Once fully dressed, Laura looks up at the foggy mirror and runs her hand across it, wiping the moisture away. She caught another glance at herself, but this time she was more decent looking. That was the only thing that Laura liked about herself. _She looked so similar to her mother that when she looked at herself, it was like a picture for her to look at in times of need. To remind Laura that she was here now. Alive, and free._

Laura exits the bathroom and walks downstairs, where she was greeted by both Debbie and Desmond. Debbie was washing plates, while Desmond was typically sitting at the dining table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Wow! You look amazing Laura!" Debbie said in complete awe. Laura was currently dressed in casual attire. She wore a blue and black striped tank top with a black cropped leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and knee high black and white chuck taylor converse. "Wouldn't the jacket be too hot though?" Debbie then asked in confusion.

"No. Plus I really like it." Laura said defensively. _I really like this jacket._

"Looks good, so I'm not one to argue." Desmond said as he took a sip from his coffee, and placed the newspaper on the table. "Well will you look at the time! I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight babe." Desmond then got up off of the chair and threw his suit jacket on, also giving Debbie a peck on the cheek before walking out the kitchen door.

Just as Desmond left, Megan strolls into the kitchen, dressed in her usual attire. She wore a pair of ripped jeans, a band T-shirt with a zip up gray and black hoodie, and red and black Adidas high tops. She said nothing, and didn't even look at anybody, as she opens the fridge and pulls out a jug of orange juice. She then took a glass cup from the cabinet above and poured it into the glass, before taking a long drink.

"Good morning _Meg_." Debbie said mockingly to her daughter but is successfully ignored as the result. "You have no reason to be mad at me." she then says with some anger.

"I'm not mom. It's _Laura_ I'm pissed off with." Megan stated which affected Laura slightly.

 _That was hurtful,_ she thought to herself. But Laura said nothing. She just bottled up her emotions in her for the time being. _Never show weakness,_ Laura scolded herself.

"Well it's gonna be her first day at school. And she could use a friend to talk to." Debbie said her daughter. _She mostly thought that Megan needed it more._

"She'll be fine. Just look at me! I don't have friends and I'm ok." Megan said as if she were proud of it. _But she was secretly lonely. She had nobody to talk to._

Her mother just glared at her with anger, but said nothing. Megan kinda backed away and left the kitchen, grabbing her book bag from near the coat rack. As she put her hand on the door knob, Debbie stands near the doorway with Laura next to her. "I'm taking Laura to school. Why don't you come with?" Debbie asked, _trying to get her daughter to somewhat make friends with Laura._

"I like taking the bus." Megan said without looking at both her mother and cousin, and walks out the door.

"I wish she would just grow up sometimes." Debbie sighed and face palms. _So far this isn't working,_ she thought.

 _ **What did you guys think of the first chapter? I know it was pretty slow. This chapter mainly introduced some of the key characters, as well as Laura getting settled in with her aunt and cousin. The next chapter will be about Laura learning and trying to fit in high school.**_

 _ **I hope this somewhat meets everyone's expectations for a full fledged X-23 story. I have been working on this, nonstop for about a week now, and I feel that it is ready for publication. Also for anyone who doesn't know, I don't have a beta reader, so I have to rely on my 11th grade english education to write these. So bear with me! :)**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting In

**_I just want to say thanks for the reviews and all the people who seem to be liking my story so far! I can't wait to see where this story goes and I have a feeling that you guys feel the same! Anyway without further ado..._**

 **X-23: Escape**

 **Chapter 2: Fitting In**

 ** _San Francisco California, August 30, 2011: (Abraham Lincoln High School)_**

 ** _8:15 am:_**

 _You would think that Laura Kinney wouldn't be afraid of something as simple as high school. But she had some weird feeling about the place. The only time Laura has been in the same place as a large population was when she was on a mission. But this time it was different. She was normal now and she would be attending this place for the next four years. Maybe that was what she was afraid of. She was afraid of change. Laura was afraid that things were moving too fast._

"You gonna be okay?" Debbie asked Laura as she pulled her sedan up to the student drop off of the high school.

Laura is broken out of her deep thoughts when her aunt asked her something, but didn't hear any of it. "Huh?"

"Are you gonna be okay today on your own?" Debbie repeated to her niece.

"Oh. Yes I'll be fine, thank you." Laura said simply as she grabbed her bookbag and exited the vehicle.

Debbie waves goodbye as she drives off and exits the school zone, with Laura watching until she was out of sight. Laura turned on her heels to where the massive school was awaiting her. _The fear came back to Laura suddenly. She was nervous._

 _Why do I feel this way? I have been in worse situations before, so why is something as simple as attending high school so terrifying?_

"Screw it." Laura muttered to herself, and stalked towards the main entrance. When she entered the building, Laura saw the vast amounts of kids her age, socializing before class started.

 _Wow… this place is huge and I'm only in the main lobby._

Laura keeps walking until she enters a large room that had some tables for eating but not much for an entire school.

 _It was where the students mostly hung out in, so maybe it was just a commons area where the students would gather before class started?_

As Laura scanned the whole room, she spotted a bunch of people who she could recognize, not by knowing who they were, but what they were. She saw one group that had jocks and cheerleaders sitting at two tables, so they must be the popular kids. She glances to the table at the far end and sees a bunch of kids doing homework. They must be the nerds or geeks. Laura then glances at one group that had a similar style, that of her cousin. They must be the emos or goths.

 _Well now that I know some of the main groups here, I can organize a strategy to make friends with them! So who should I try first?_

Laura looked at every table until she decided to try the popular table first. She waltzes up to them coughs to gain their attention. "Hello. My name is Laura." She introduced herself.

The popular kids paid no attention to her and continued their conversation between each other.

 _Well that worked well… time for a new strategy._

"Do you guys wanna chill later?" She asked then asked the popular kids with some enthusiasm. This seemed to have got the kids attention, because they immediately look at her for a long moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Chill? That hasn't been used as a term since like elementary school!" one of the cheerleader says between laughter.

"Wait guys maybe she's right! Maybe we can email each other while we're at it!" The biggest jock then said mockingly.

 _Why are they being sarcastic? I thought I used the term right?_

Laura was confused to why they were being jerks.

"Cmon guys, She's probably just the new kid. You are the new kid right?" One of them stands up and asks her.

Laura just nods. _Maybe they aren't all bad?_

"See, she just needs to learn more about how this school operates." He explained to the group. "I'm guessing you're a freshman?" Laura just nods again. "See guys! Give her a break!"

"Why don't you hang out with Larry then if you're getting all defensive with her." the one cheerleader said in a mocking tone.

"It's Laura…" She corrected.

"Whatever." The cheerleader ignored and went back to her smart phone.

As Laura walks away from the group, feeling defeat, until the one kid that defended her walks up to her, trying to get her attention.

"Hey Laura!" he called out to her as he rushes up to her side and walks with her. "Sorry about _them_. They can be assholes sometimes." He apologized.

"It's fine. I'll just find someone else to try and make friends with." Laura said.

"Ok, well my name is Justin." Justin decided to introduce himself. "If you need help with finding your classes, I can show _you_ around." Justin said as he ruffled the back of his hair in a nervous way.

"Thank you. But I already know where all my classes are." Laura shrugged him off, and kept on walking to the next group.

Justin just watches Laura walk off and stands there. "That went well…" He said to nobody in particular. He then turned on his heels and walked back to the table where his friends were sitting at.

"So how'd it go with the new chick?" The big jock asked him.

Justin just glared at him. "It went rather well." He lied convincingly.

"She's weird but kinda hot!" The big Jock said looking behind him and seeing Laura trying to hit it off with the geeks and nerds but even getting scurried off. "Not much of a social type either."

"Shut up Kyle!" Justin snapped and sat down where he was sitting before, and slumped and rested his head into his arms on the table.

"Guessing the freak turned you down?" The cheerleader spoke up.

"Yea-no! not really! She just didn't take the hint I guess." Justin denied.

"Oh Justin!" The cheerleader laughed uncontrollably. "Girls don't take hints very easily." she said, almost snorting. "You need to be straightforward."

"Holly has a point Justin." Kyle agreed. "Even if she is weird, you have to throw yourself out there!" Everybody sitting at the table glances back to Laura where she is now trying to make friends with the emos and goths, but gets the vulgar hand expression instead. "Ok… maybe she should hang with us at lunch…" He then added, seeing her in distress.

"Now I kinda feel sorry for her…" Holly said, staring at a defeated Laura who took a seat at one of the empty tables. "She's kinda like that Kinney chick but a bit more down to earth."

"So what do you guys suggest? Justin raised his head from his arms, and looking at his friends.

Before anybody could answer, the bell signaling the start of class rang. Everybody got up off of the table and went their separate ways to class. Justin took one more glance at Laura who pulled out a slip of paper and looked at it, before walking the opposite direction from where he was supposed to go. All that Justin could think, was that she was really beautiful. Justin rushes out of his thoughts starts walking to his class.

 ** _1st Hour: (English Class)_**

Laura walked into her first hour english class where she finds a seat at the back left row and falls into it. She was one of the first ones there, so not much kids had entered yet. Even the teacher hadn't entered the classroom yet.

As Laura pulls out all of her supplies that were required for class, three girls walk into class and up to Laura, surrounding her. Laura slowly looks up and sees all of them eying her very threateningly. Must be more popular kids.

"You're in my seat." One of the blonde girls says with a smirk.

"This seat isn't your's. It belongs to the school." Laura countered unintentionally. _Why do they thinks it's theirs?_

"Damn! She called you out Cindy!" The one brunette girl laughed.

"Shut up Jody!" Cindy said in an irritated tone. She then turned her attention back to Laura, putting both hands on the desk, and moving her face until she is within inches of Laura's face. "Listen to me little girl. This is my seat, and if you don't give it up. We'll have problems." Cindy whispered menacingly.

This doesn't affect Laura in anyway however. Right now she was trying to stay calm and fight the urge to break this girls nose. So Laura uses the only term that she knows that corresponds with her current threat. "Bite me." She said, gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, Cindy slaps Laura across the face very hard which makes her flinch in pain. "I'm not asking you again! Move!" Cindy barked.

Laura quickly stands up out of the desk in pure anger, which makes Cindy back up a bit. "Someone's pissed off!" Jody says sarcastically. _She definitely doesn't know what Laura is capable of._

Before Laura could do anything, the bell rings, and the English teacher walks into the classroom where he witnesses a standoff between the two girls. "Ladies? Take your seats" He says in a firm yet commanding tone.

"With pleasure." Cindy says as she lightly shoves Laura out of the way and sits down on the desk.

"I'm guessing your the new student?" The English teacher asks, it wasn't a question.

"Yes." Laura said simply. She scanned the room and saw that everybody's eyes were still locked on her which made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Take a seat then miss..." the teacher looked down at his computer which displayed a student roster of the current class. "Kinney."

Laura nods and grabs her bag, which Cindy had kicked away from the desk, and started walking down the aisle until she found a desk in the front row that wasn't too far from her previous seat.

"Good. Now without any disruptions, we can begin today's lesson." The teacher said as he started writing on the whiteboard behind him.

During the whole lesson, Laura hardly paid any attention to what was being taught, and only focused on her new found enemies. She could hear what they were saying, and it wasn't very pleasant since it was about her.

 _"That new Kinney chick is as crazy as the current one!"_

 _"I know right!? Did you see the fire in her eyes when you slapped her? I thought she was gonna kill you or something!"_

 _"Shut up Jody, she probably couldn't hurt a fly! She looks like she still belongs in middle school!"_

 _"Oh shit! She's looking back at us!"_

"Ladies, if you keep talking, I'll have to give you lunch detention again." The teacher interrupted.

"Like we'll show up anyway." Cindy whispered to herself, and rolling her eyes.

"What's that miss Hill?" The teacher asked, hearing something but not sure what exactly was said.

" _Nothing_ Mr. Briggs." Cindy replies in a innocent yet sarcastic tone.

 ** _2nd Hour: (Gym Class)_**

 _Okay… so english was a disaster. Maybe gym will be easier? It should right? I'm almost a pro when it comes to--_

Laura was literally broken out of her thoughts when a dodge ball hit her straight in the face and made her stumble back a bit.

" _Hey_! No face shots miss Kreyn!" The gym coach shouted from across the gymnasium.

"It was an accident I swear!" Jody said with a smile as she eyed Laura who had barely recovered from being hit.

 _At least I heal fast._

"Uh huh, If you do something like that one more time, you'll be running bleachers during lunch!" The coach said with seriousness.

As the game went on, Laura slowly learned the basics of dodge ball, and had to admit it was pretty damn fun.

 _I'm even really good at the game. Most people in here can't even hit me now. What made it the more fun, was that one of my new found enemies was across the room, which allows me to throw the ball very hard at the lower parts of her body._

That thought made Laura chuckle a bit, with a smirk also showing. Jody notices this however and starts boiling with anger. Jody grabs one of the balls that had missed her, and takes aim at Laura before chucking the ball with all of her strength.

Since Laura was paying more attention than the first time, she notices the ball flying at her with great speeds and runs at it, jumping up into the air and hitting the ball with the palm of her hand. The ball then flies back at Jody and straight into her face, making her fall to the ground.

Everybody in the gym bursted out in laughter at what they had witnessed. Even the coach was hysterically laughing at what Laura had done. "FOUL! That is a foul!" Jody said with anger boiling inside her anger and wincing from the pain.

"Hey you had that coming!" Holly spoke up. _She hated Jody as much as Laura did._

•••

After dodge ball, everybody went back to the locker rooms where everyone took a shower and got dressed to go to the next class.

Laura walked out of one of the showers fully dressed in the attire she had been previously wearing. She was still running a towel through her hair, trying to dry it as much as possible before next class.

"Hey Larry!" a voice called out from behind her. Laura turned around to see Holly standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

"It's Laura, and what is it?" She corrected.

" _Nah_ , Larry fits more." Holly said mockingly. "That was pretty bad ass at what you did to that stuck up bitch Jody."

"Thank you." Laura said simply.

"Anyway, do you want to hang out with us at lunch today?" Holly asked, changing the subject.

"Why? I thought I was too weird to hang out with you." Laura said confused. _Why did she change her mind?_

 _Dammit Justin! You owe me big time!_ "Well that's how I am Laura! I push everyone's buttons! That's how I am!" Holly lied convincingly.

Laura could tell that she was lying, but dismissed it for now, just to see what Holly was up to. "Ok, I'll chill with you at lunch." Laura says with a smirk.

"Good! Er-I mean ok so I'll see you then." Holly waved and exited the locker room.

Laura turned around once more to go and grab her school bag until she sees Jody standing in front of her. What was different with Jody however, was that she now had a black eye on her left eye.

"Look at what you did to me you little bitch!" Jody snarled at Laura with anger.

"You tried to do the same to me." Laura stated matter of factly.

"Me and Cindy will see to it that your life here is a living hell!" Jody said venomously.

"Right back at you." Laura countered, and glared daggers at Jody and shoved past her, grabbing her bag and walking out of the locker room.

•••

 _The rest of the morning went rather well for Laura. She was still considered weird, but since second hour when she had given Jody a black eye, some of the students and even coaches had a newfound respect for her. The coaches even asked her to join the volleyball team._

 _Now it was lunch time. The only part of the day where you got freedom to hang out with your friends and eat shitty cafeteria food._

 _At least to me it's good food._

Laura walked into the cafeteria where she witnessed almost the whole school gathered in one room. There was the main line that served what was on the menu today, and there was the food stands, where you could pay money for slightly better food. Laura didn't have any cash on her so she just went straight for the main lunch being served and got in line.

After what seemed like hours for Laura, she finally received a small salad, a chicken sandwich, and a small carton of milk. As Laura walks away from the lunch line, she scans the room for Holly, Justin, and the other tall guy that she had met this morning.

As she walks down the rows of tables that were already full, Laura spots Holly waving at her to get her attention. "Larry! Over here!" She calls out to her.

"Why do you have to call her Larry?" Justin asked with confusion.

"Relax Justin! It's just a nickname." Holly scowled.

"Hello peeps." Laura greeted as she placed her tray on the table and sat across from Holly and Justin.

"Hey Laura!" Justin said nervously and even blushing at her weird slang.

"Okay Laura so what we need to get straight first is that you shouldn't be saying stuff like that, Got it?" Holly asked. She hated the way that Laura talked most of the time. It sounded like she was trying too hard to fit in.

"Oh. Ok. So what should I say?" Laura asked.

"Just don't use chill or peeps ok?" Justin explained softly. "After all, this isn't 2005."

"So Laura?" Kyle spoke up. "Where you from?"

 _Shit… I don't really have a cover story! I never really thought that I would need one! What do I do?_ "Uhhhh… I'm from Canada."

"Really? What part?" Justin asked interested.

"The south part?" Laura replied, not even knowing herself. _I have never really explored the country, besides living there my whole life. So it's not a total lie._

"Never been to Canada but I hear that all the people are nice." Justin said.

"Oh don't forget the free health insurance!" Kyle finished.

Holly just sat there, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She did notice that Laura kept glancing towards her direction, but not really at her. Holly glances behind her and sees who she was staring at. "So that's your cousin?" Holly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. How did you know?" Laura asked perplexed.

"You guys look alike, except she is more in the emo phase as where you have a simple yet rebellious style." Holly explained.

"Is that all?" Laura asked.

"Well you guys do have the same colored eyes, and your face structure is the same" Holly sighed. "But her hair is blonde and your hair is black."

"Why does everyone hate her?" Laura then asked, taking another glance at her cousin who was sitting alone at the corner table.

"Didn't you hear? She was supposedly kidnapped and raped or some shit!" Kyle quoted with his fingers.

Laura just glared at Kyle. She thought he was an idiot. He was sort of nice, but still an idiot. "Why haven't you three ever invited her to come sit with you?"

"She's Megan! She's very crazy most of the time!" Holly said with a disgusted look on her face.

"She's not crazy…" Laura whispered to herself. _I believe her. I was there, but nobody will ever know the truth._

Laura continued to eat there in silence while Justin, Holly, and Kyle had continued socializing with one another. Justin would glance at Laura for a second before she would look his way. Laura would notice that he jerks his head away and looks back at Kyle. _Why does he keep staring at me? Do I look weird?_

Before Laura could finish pondering on that question, she catches the scent of two people who she really dislikes. Cindy and Jody… Laura turned her head to the left and looked behind her where she saw them walking down the row, totally oblivious to Laura who was practically in front of them. They quickly pass the table and walk to where Megan was sitting at.

 _This isn't good._

Meanwhile at the other table, Cindy scoffs at Megan. "Your cousin is really starting to get on my nerves Kinney!"

"Look at what she did to my eye!" Jody pointed at her left eye.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? You expect me to keep her on a short leash!?" Megan sighed in frustration. "Just because you guys are seniors, doesn't give you the right to harass a freshman either." She then whispered to herself

"What the hell did you say Kinney?" Cindy didn't hear anything that Megan had said.

Megan rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. "I said just because _you_ guys are seniors, doesn't give _you_ the right to harass a freshman because she took _your_ precious seat in English class, or she gave _you_ a black eye because _you_ kept trying to do the same!" Megan sarcastically complained, with a pouted lip. _Word gets around fast in the school._

In a rush of anger, from Megan's mocking, Cindy maneuvers around the table, and violently shoves Megan who stumbles unto the ground. Cindy starts to kneel above Megan and raises her right fist, prepared to punch her in the face.

However, before Cindy was able to land a punch, Megan kneed her right in the stomach which knocked all her air out, and made Cindy fall to the side, trying to gasp for air.

"Fight!" One kid shouts, and rushes to the scene where Megan and Cindy are currently engaged in a brawl.

Laura was the first to see this happen, but was unable to aid Megan because of the vast crowd that quickly surrounded them.

 _Kids really must like violence._

Laura, Justin, Holly, and Kyle quickly leave the table and rush to the large crowd. Everybody except Laura wanted to see who won, but she had different plans. Laura needed to help Megan, because Cindy seemed to be more superior to her in terms of size and strength.

Cindy, who was trying to regain the air back in her lungs, used her right foot and kicked Megan, who was advancing towards her, in the shin. Because of this, Megan fell on top of Cindy, where they started tossing and turning on the ground, and pulling each other's hair.

Before any teachers could even get to the scene, Laura was the one who stopped the fight, when she grabbed Cindy by the back of the shirt collar and threw her off of Megan. Cindy just stares at Laura in shock with her nose bleeding erratically.

Laura smirked to herself, but her victory was short lived when Jody entered the fight and disabled Laura by grabbing her from under the armpit and holding her at the back of the head.

Laura used her left foot and kicked Jody very hard in the knee which an audible pop could be heard. Jody immediately let go of Laura and fell back onto the ground, holding her leg and crying in pain.

 _Never mess with an assassin bitches! I hoped I used the term right._

Laura walked over to Megan and reached her arm out for her to take, which Megan gratefully took. "Thanks cousin."

"Your welcome. It looked like you needed assist--" Laura was about to say before getting interrupted by two teachers rushing through the slightly dispersed crowd.

"What in the world is going on here!?" One of the angry teachers asks with confusion and authority.

"Those two started it!" Jody said between whimpers, and pointed out and Laura and Megan with her fore finger.

"You two! Come with me!" The teacher said with seriousness and walked away with no room for arguments. Laura wasn't going to follow until Megan grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along.

•••

"It's your first day here at this school miss Kinney and you're already getting into fights!?" Principal Mrs. McCracken shouted in a frustrated tone.

"It was them who started it! They walked up to my table and got angry that I was standing up for myself!" Megan countered. _She didn't want to be punished for something she did not do._

"I was only defending Megan. She was facing an opponent that was three times her size and needed help." Laura said with a hint of proudness.

Mrs. McCracken angrily slammed her fists on the desk and stood up off of her chair, "That is not how _this_ school operates!"

"I don't understand." Laura said with a confused expression.

"Miss Kinney. Laura, you're new here, so I'll give you some slack. But as for you Megan. You should know by now that I absolutely do not tolerate violence in my school." Mrs. McCracken said a little calmer than before. "I'm giving you both in school suspension for the whole day tomorrow. If this happens again, the consequences will be much more severe. Do I make myself clear?"

Laura and Megan just nod in agreement.

"Good. You're dismissed." Mrs. McCracken sighed and fell right back into her chair.

Laura and Megan get up off if their seats and hastily leave the office, and back to class.

"Hey Laura?" Megan whispered with a smile.

"Yes?" Laura asked, wondering what Megan was gonna ask.

"I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me back there." Megan said.

"You're family. Isn't that what we do for one another?" Laura asked, she didn't know for sure how a real family worked but hoped that this was a good first step.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Megan agreed with a nod. "I'm gonna get back to class, I'll see you later." Megan then said before walking down the hallway, to her next class.

 _Maybe me and Megan will be friends after all?_

Laura then turns on her heels a moment later and walks the opposite direction to her next class. _Laura was beginning to understand why people say High School sucked so much._

•••

 ** _Author's Note: What did you guys think? I know this chapter wasn't as interesting. But I will do my best to write more interesting chapters in the future._**

 ** _Just to clarify, everything that happens in my story will be completely different compared to the comics. This will add more suspense and make you want to read what happens next!_**

 ** _Also, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's hard to just sit down, and type on my laptop all day. With all the responsibilities that I have, I have to focus on those more. I hope you guys understand._**

 ** _Also, If anybody is interested at all, I'm in dire need of a beta reader to proof read and help my stories. So if you are interested at all in helping, just Pm me and I'll get back to you!_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
